


The New Look

by Umwhut



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - High School, Betting, Crushing, Flirting, Forbidden Love, Jealous Derek, M/M, Makeover, Sweaters, Teacher-Student Relationship, i cant tag for shit, lydia plotting to get derek with stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umwhut/pseuds/Umwhut
Summary: Prompt: Derek is Stiles teacher. He tries to behave accordingly with Stiles because of his attraction. Stiles isn't as oblivious to Derek's attraction as Derek may think. One week Stiles starts to notice Derek becoming more tactile after his new look.





	1. Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> uhh so yah im doing the cliche Teacher/Student thing i guess. Lets see where this goes.
> 
> pls leave input of any kind.
> 
> *no beta btw*

Stiles walked into school like it was any other day of Beacon Hell High School despite his current predicament. 

 

And yes. He meant to say Beacon “Hell” High School.

 

The predicament he is in is the outfit that Lydia picked (forced) to have him wear.

 

You see Stiles lost a bet to Lydia over last week. 

 

Lydia betted that Mr. Hale would call him Stiles three times in front of their class. And Stiles being the dumbass that he is agreed to her bet thinking that Lydia had no idea what she was talking about.

 

Stiles knows that Derek is attracted to him yeah. But he knows how high strung Derek is as well. So he didn’t think that Derek would slip up and say his first name. Definitely more than once. But sure enough Mr. Hale calls him by his first name.

 

To other people it wouldn't seem like such a big deal. But Lydia and Stiles noticed earlier on that Derek calls everyone by their last names. 

 

The first two times are done during group activities. And the last time happens rather dramatically. 

 

Derek was questioning the class about the rumored homosexual orientation of William Shakespeare when one student called out a jab to Stiles. Derek was quick to come to his defense with a quick comment. “Stiles and any other students sexual orientation is not any of your concern.”

 

Stiles was flattered. Really he was. But he also knew he lost the pathetic bet.

 

The “punishment” isn't so bad. It just isn't his style. He goes for more of the “Did I wear this yesterday?” and “Pop culture” style.

 

It isn't too glamorous thankfully. He was scared Lydia would have him coming off as “Pretentious douchebag” like Jackson. So I guess that's a one up. There's also the upside of the way the look comes together to suit his body type.

 

Although, Erica keeps pointing out that if you squint he really looks like Isaac. So there's also that.

 

The ensemble Lydia out together for him is kinda on the “Upper class but hipster” side.

 

Stiles was dressed in a oversized sweater that hung off his slim but lean figure. The sweater was mostly navy blue with red and grey accents. Lydia insisted that he roll up the sleeves to accent his forearms.

 

They are slightly muscled due to lacrosse practice over the summer and, well, other reasons that are completely healthy okay.

 

The material might be cashmere or something because it's extremely soft against his skin. He opted out of wearing the button down shirt Lydia selected. On the basis of how extremely hot it's gonna get because of it being the end of summer. It also doesn't help that Stiles is wearing a cranberry shade of red scarf.

 

He swears that Lydia goes shopping with Isaac or gets scarf pointers from him.

 

Somehow the sweater stops just before the curve of his ass. Perfectly pulling off the oversized and yet sexy look.

 

The jeans that Lydia has him wearing are actually pretty cool looking to him. They are the typical deep denim blue color. They definitely fit him better than jeans that he owns. The denim shapes his thighs, lower calves, and his ass.

 

According to Erica “The junk in his trunk is blinding”.

 

He also has the cuffs of his jeans rolled up about an inch above his ankles. The shoes are definitely something he would never wear. They're a pair of leather brown oxford lace ups.

 

He’s really missing his vans right about now.

 

Lydia even replaced his go to backpack with a brown satchel (purse). Overall he looks like a hipster boy band member.

 

Product has been added to his hair as well. It isn't overly heavy or strong. It just assures that his hair doesn't look as unruly as usual. It also gives it a nice shine and volume that he only ever sees in female hair.

 

And well, Isaac.

 

Its interesting to see how many people do a double take at his “new” look. Heather randomly runs her fingers through his hair and pats his cheeks. Two different people ask him if he is Stiles’ long lost twin. Finstock even guffawed before saying that his look is making him uncomfortable.

 

Scott even spluttered a little. “Dude, you look like a hipster boy band member!”

 

“So I've been told.” Stiles grumbled.

 

However the reaction that surprises Stiles the most is Mr. Hale’s.

 

As Stiles makes his way into class, Mr. Hale is turned towards the board and writing the objective of the day. Stiles greets Derek like he usually does. Before absentmindedly taking his seat and shrugging off his satchel (purse).

 

“Sup’ Mr. Hale.”

 

“Good morning Stiles.” Hale remarks still facing the board and writing.

 

His sweater drags down a few inches with his satchel after taking off his satchel. Exposing some of his pale skin. Stiles doesn't notice caught up in his thoughts. More students flood into the classroom after that taking their seats. The second bane of his existence walks into the door and locks eyes with him.

 

Brett Talbot.

 

Brett whistles and makes him sway towards Stiles desk.

 

“Whoo-wee Stiles. Lydia really worked her magic on you. You were already a pretty cute twink but now you're like. Hot.”

 

“Wow. Thanks Brett. You really know how to make a guy feel special Brett.” Stiles drawls sarcastically. Stretching out the ‘o’ in ‘wow.

 

“I try. I really do.” Brett sighs in reply obviously. Taking the insult as a compliment.

 

“Alright, enough flirting. Please take your seat Mr. Talbot.” Derek announces turning away from the board.

 

As Brett walks away he winks at Stiles and blows a kiss.

 

Stiles gives Brett a strained smiled in a even more sarcastic manner before turning his gaze to Mr. Hale.

 

Mr. Hale looks gob smacked. He’s looking directly at Stiles. Mr. Hale sweeps his gaze from his hair down to Stiles torso and his legs that are visible from under the desk. He then flickers his eyes to the strip of skin visible on his neck that real a few moles. And swallows at the firm curve of his forearms and wisp of hair on them.

 

Stiles blinks at the whole display. He isn't stupid. He notices the way Mr. Hale looks at him from time to time. But today Mr. Hale doesn't reign in his attracting soon enough.

 

Its oddly pleasing.

 

Derek clears his throat and swallows before announcing the subject of the day and dragging his eyes away from Stiles.

 

 

 


	2. The First Week of Beacon Hell High School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek meets Stiles for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: so this was actually suppose to be the first chapter. i kinda got impatient with laying down the groundwork and build up to the Sterek interactions. 
> 
> So like the writer that I am not, I wrote what I really wanted to first and then posted it impulsively. So sorry for any confusion. This chapter will basically add to the chapter I originally posted. As well as give you an inside look of Derek’s pov. 
> 
> Annndd it takes place during the first week of school. So like BEFORE Stiles’ new look.
> 
> WITHOUT BETA

Derek had been teaching at Beacon Hills High School for the past seven years. He had taught one class to a group successful graduating alumni in his seven years. That class being AP Psychology. AP Psychology is only offered to seniors in Beacon Hills High School. However it came as a surprise to Derek that he would be teaching an additional course load along with his usual class. Four semesters of Health. The biggest difference would be teaching to other underclassmen students. Health is offered to every grade at Beacon Hills High. He had only been informed that he would be teach an additional class two weeks prior to the start of school.

 

Apparently, Mrs. Winslow the previous Health teacher had informed the school of her pregnancy late over the summer. Leaving the department at a loss for hiring a temporary teacher to fill in the role on such short notice. So instead the recruitment department reviewed who would be most qualified for the position in the teaching department at Beacon Hills High School. And, well, the they saw it fit to offer the position to Derek. He was informed that he would be receiving a substantial pay raise. Most likely because of his qualifications. Derek doubled majored straight out of high school and graduated with his Masters in Health Sciences and Anatomy within four years. He then pursued his Masters in Psychology through a student excel program. Overall having three Masters degrees in seven years. Many wonder why Derek did not use his first two masters for anything career wise and why he sought out psychology. Well, Derek decided to pursue a career in Psychology after a horrible relationship with a woman called Kate Argent. She left immense mental and psychological damage on Derek. So pursuing Psychology seemed like the best option.

 

What worries him the most is teaching underclassmen. Derek is use to teaching matured Seniors. They don't cause any unnecessary trouble for him. On the rare occasion that he has encountered unsatisfactory behavior he finds that he can handle it. Teaching underclassmen is a new ballpark for him. He doesn't have much experience with them. He doesn't have much to go on other than that he was a high school underclassman once. He supposes he will just wing it and do his best.

 

 

 

As Derek arrives around 6:30 am, he mentally goes over the syllabus he developed for his classes this week. Even though he knows that the first week of school most students don't pay much attention to the syllabus, leaving it to gather dust until exam time. Derek supposes he will probably just end up covering the basics. Material, subjects, expectations, etc. Luckily he is content with the timing of his classes. On A day's, Derek teaches AP Psychology first period. Second period he has a planning period. Third and fourth period he teaches Health. Before fourth period he has lunch. B day’s are mostly the same except for third period. Derek teaches AP Psychology instead of Health. What pleases him the most is his planning periods. He gets _two_ planning periods. That like 200 more considering he didn't get any last year because the school wanted to fill in more students in courses so he took the majority of students in several periods. Making lunch his only time to plan in peace.

 

By the time he finishes reviewing his syllabus and setting up his laptop he can hear the chatter of students walking in the corridor. Derek checks his watch and sees that it is now 7:50 am. He only has 10 minutes until first period starts officially. He nervously adjust his grey blazer, before deciding to just remove it completely. He then rolls up the sleeves of his light blue button up shirt, accenting the fine hairs on his forearms subconsciously. As he is sweeping a hand over his beige khaki pants and heading towards the whiteboard a few students walk into the classroom. He greets them with a good natured good morning. A few mumble it back to him but the rest chatter nervously with their classmates about the new year.

 

Well at least he isn't the only one nervous.

 

After that more students come in and choose their seating. Derek turns his back and writes his name on the board and the title of the course as well as the date. He turns towards his students as the bell rings signifying that first period has started.

 

Derek observes his class quickly before taking a deep breath. It would be no good for him to come off as too nervous to the students. There's about 20 students in his AP Psychology course this year. A fairly good amount. Derek then greets,  “Good morning students”, the room is filled with a chorus of “Good morning, Mornin’ , and Hello’s.” Derek smiles gratefully and continues speaking.

 

“As you can see on the board my name is Derek Hale. You will refer to me as Mr. Hale. Welcome to AP Psychology. This course is like most AP courses. A good amount of notes and overall understanding is needed. It can be difficult if you don’t apply yourself. But if you don't make it hard on me or yourself you’ll be able to enjoy learning Psychology. If anyone has any questions about this course I am more than willing to aid you, during, before, and after class. I hope this year will be a good learning experience for us.” he greets warmly. 

 

“Alright, I will now pass out copies of the syllabus and discuss it.” He is able to answer questions concerning the coursework in under 30 minutes leaving an hour of class. 

 

“Now that we have covered the syllabus, I have a “getting to know each other” sort of activity. A few students groan and grumble. And he chuckles at their obvious disapproval of the activity. 

 

“It's nothing too invasive or embarrassing. I just want to get a feel for each student in order to better remember you all. As well enable a way for each of you to remember each other. Okay so the activity goes like this: We all form a circle in the classroom. I will say my first name. And then the person next to me will say there's. This will continue until we get around the circle. Once we reach the end of the circle we will do the process counterclockwise. However, the last person will have to say the person next to them first name from memory. Be sure to look at each person's face in order to use their appearance to help you out in order to remember. Everyone got it?”

 

The class is again filled with groans and moans. Despite this, surprisingly most people seem to have understood his instructions. 

 

Derek continues on to say, “The overall point of this exercise is to see if we can recall each others names. The activity that I am doing is actually a concept in Psychology that we learn more about later on. I don't expect anyone to know the concept. But if any of you know the name of it let me know after class and you’ll get a free homework pass.” 

 

One student loudly ask for extra credit instead. And few shout out in agreement.

 

“As I stated before, I don't expect any of you to know the concept, so it would be unfair to add to one of your grades. A homework pass is a more neutral reward for everyone.”

 

Several students, disgruntled, grumbled out fine.

 

The activity is going off without a hitch. That is until Derek sees the next person to announce their name. 

 

He is a lean and yet petite young male. It's almost cliché how the world slows down when Derek sees him. The boy looks as if he’s right on the crisp of puberty. And this is saying a lot since most seniors have already grown into the base of their adult body. This kids skin is unmarked and unblemished from the ails of acne. The boy has baby fat still in tact for god sake. There are tiny speckles of moles scattered amongst the boys face. The left side of his delicate cheeks have a sparse collection of moles. However, the right side of his soft cheeks are an ensemble of about ten moles. Three more are prominent in size curving along his jawline to his ear. Two are closely aligned above his eyebrows. Which are thick with dark hairs, hazardly grown about. The boy’s eye are even more captivating. They are a light brown, and yet almost bright amber color. His golden orbs are incased by dark, thick, and lengthy lashes that open up his eyes. Almost adding a doe like effect to his eyes. One mole is directly above his pink, plump lips. Which appear to be wet with a gloss, that Derek determines to be saliva when the boys licks his lips as he speaks his name.

 

“Stiles Stilinski.” The boy speaks slowly, knowing that enunciation is required for his name to be understood.

 

Apparently, enunciating was pointless, as a dainty female remarks “What the hell is a Stiles? You know your actual first name is Mie-”,

 

Stiles cuts in before she can finish, “Lydia! Don’t even. Don’t make me say _your_ actual middle name!

 

Lydia just smirked in reply before chuckling alongside another female, with a blonde mane.

 

Stiles sighs before once again saying his name and looking pointedly at the student next to him as if to say “Alright, let’s get on with it.”

 

The activity finishes in succession, with little to no interruptions but a few giggles at more students names, including Stiles name as well. However, after a few guesses and logical rambles, no one is able to pinpoint the psychological name of the activity they completed. 

 

Once he dismisses, Derek turns around to get started on prepping for his next class. However, he hears a student come up to his desk as everyone leaves. It’s Stiles. _Mr.Stilinski_ , Derek corrects in his mind. 

 

Derek swallows, composing himself. Before speaking. 

 

“Hello, Mr. Stilinski. Is there anything you need help with?”

 

“Yes, um hey. I think I may know the name of the activity we did today.”

 

“Wow, okay, shoot.” Derek encourages.

 

“I might be wrong, but it seemed like you were doing the psychology method referred to as Next-In-Line. It is explained as a person’s tendency to focus on their own performance and fail to process the last person's words, right? ” He ask curiously.

 

Derek just blinks at him. No one in Derek's seven years of teaching AP Psychology has been able to identify the name of the activity. Derek coughs before giving an affirmative nod. “Wow. You're spot on Mr. Stilinski. Do you have prior knowledge of psychology?” 

 

Stiles smiles and nods, "Thanks! I do!”, Pausing before speaking in a quieter tone. “Um. Someone really important to me suffered from a psychological complication. And well, I figured the best way to understand and handle the situation would be to research everything on the matter. I was seven when I started researching so I really don’t know how concrete and accurate my research is. 

 

Derek just looks on even more stunned by the intellect in such a young mind. There is an awkward silence from Derek gazing at Stiles in astonishment. Stiles breaks it asking “Oh! Actually, I wanted to ask you about some questions about the Health course you’re teaching tomorrow.”

 

Clearing his throat again and focusing on the what Stiles is saying again. “Oh um. Are you thinking of retaking Health this year?”, Derek inquiries.

 

“Retaking? What do you mean? This is my firs-” Stiles replies before being cut midway by the late warning bell, jumping in surprise that 5 minutes had already passed. “Oh! Shit! I mean, um I gotta go. I have Mr. Harris and he’ll hang my balls or something if I’m late. See ya in class fourth period Mr.H”, he says already making his way towards the door, waving and smiling brightly before hastingly exiting out the door. A backpack strap gets caught in the closing door in his haste.

 

Stiles awkwardly opens the door and chuckles, snatching his strap out from the door and leaving less hasty as before. 

 

Derek is still looking in the direction Stiles left from before remembering what Stiles said just before leaving. 

 

“See ya in class fourth period…”

 

Why would he be seeing Stiles in fourth period? He has health with sophomores fourth period.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek's teacher outfit- https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/22/32/db/2232dbd312412a684896e109c618ef2e.jpg

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles' outfit minus pants and shoes: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/ba/57/b0/ba57b0f0048d09ab3c21618d8f033820--fashion-face-guy-fashion.jpg
> 
> Stiles pants and shoes: https://i.ytimg.com/vi/PtIQysoDAIo/maxresdefault.jpg
> 
> His hair looks like how it did in The Internship


End file.
